


Fractures

by caffeinatedlyyours



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 18:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7372138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caffeinatedlyyours/pseuds/caffeinatedlyyours
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your heart cracks as you watch Wonwoo being friendly with his female co-workers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fractures

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy~
> 
> -Rin

Fractures of jealously and ache splintered across your heart as you watched Wonwoo accept gift after gift and smile pleasantly at all of his female co-workers. Your heart cracked little by little with every photo and hug that he gave so away freely. You knew and you knew well that he loved you with all his soul, but even that knowledge couldn’t stop the growth of the ugly insecurities inside of you. And the fact that he hasn’t even look your way once, only fueled the monster. The longer you watched, the more the beast clawed at your confidence and pricked tears to your eyes. You stood there, watching quietly as your emotions raged war and havoc inside of you. Until you couldn’t endure it anymore. Furiously wiping at the hot tears that have suddenly flowed, you turned around and dashed out of an emergency exit, images of his polite smile chasing you through the darkness every step of the way. 

You ran and ran. And when you were out of breath and didn’t think you could go on, you still ran. The desperation to get away from the concert hall and your boyfriend, fueled your legs. 

Only when your legs and lungs burned with sharp spikes of painful protest, did you slow down and stop. The tears hadn’t stopped yet and your eyelids stung with the frantic rubbing. The running had allowed an emotional numbness to seep into you, but now without anything to distract you, the dreadful uncertainties and pain returned in full force. You doubled over with the impact and sobbed into your hands, letting yourself cry it all out. 

Eventually the sobs died down to quiet hiccups and you took deep breaths to calm yourself, stopping for the first time to look around you. With a spike of panic, you realized that in your blind running, you hadn’t thought to pay attention to where you were going. You were lost. Pulling out your phone to try to google where you were, you noticed that you had 27 missed calls and 18 texts from Wonwoo. With shaky hands, you clicked the notifications, reading his texts and listening to his voice messages. They started normally and simply. Asking where you had gone off to and if you had gone to the bathroom, and slowly as you had missed more of his calls, worry seeped into his voice and panic rang out loud and clear. 

Hearing the worry and concern in his voice made something small and sweet settle in your stomach. However, another emotion quickly settled in next to it. Guilt. Not wasting anymore time and wiping away the rest of your tears, you pressed the call back button and he picked up on the first ring. 

“(y/n) where are you? Are you okay? I was so worried and when I looked over there and didn’t see you and I know it’s nighttime and the boys are all looking for you an—just…where are you?” He uncharacteristically rambled before cutting himself off and waiting for your answer. 

You wanted to start crying again. He sounded so worried and that alone, did away with a little piece of your insecurities. “I’m…I’m okay. But I don’t really know where I am…I think I’m lost.” you hiccupped unsteadily into the phone. 

You heard Wonwoo let out a quiet half sigh of relief. “Okay sweetheart. I’m so glad you are okay. But I need to you to do something for me okay?”

You nodded before realizing that he couldn’t see you. “O-okay,” you quickly answered him.

“Thank you baby. Could you walk to where you can find a street name please? I need to know where you are.” 

“Yeah, just give me a minute.” You said, turning around and jogging towards the end of the road with your legs groaning in protest. A street sign came to view and you squinted your eyes to make out the white text shrouded in the darkness. “I’m on 85th Avenue and Hawthorne.” 

“Stay there. I’m coming to get you.” Wonwoo stated, his tone allowing no questions or protests. There was some shuffling and the sound of a car door opening and closing before you heard his voice again and this time it was softer. “Please just wait there and I’ll be there in a few minutes. I’m sorry, but I need to hang up now and focus on driving so I don’t crash.”

That got a little giggle out of you. Wonwoo was surprisingly uptight about driving with distractions, especially when it came to you. Sometimes, he wouldn’t even allow himself to drive if you were in the car. “See you in a bit.”

There was a slight pause before he spoke again. “Okay. (y/n)…just know that I really care about you okay? And you really are the only one for me. I love you and only you (y/n).”

His words brought a new wave of tears, but this time for a better reason. They were joyful tears. “I love you too.” You whispered before hanging up.

It didn’t even take him 3 minutes to reach you and when he did, it was fairy tale perfect. Smoothly pulling up to the curb, he parked before getting out of the car and without saying anything, he simply gathered you up into his arms. Embracing you in his warmth and pressing light kisses on top of your head. You could feel the relief rolling in waves off of him. 

After a moment, he murmured. “I’m so glad you are okay. You don’t know how worried I was. But…you don’t have to say anything. I know what I did and how that affected you. I understand why you took off like that and I’m beyond sorry that I made you feel that way. It won’t happen again. I promise. Okay?”

You nodded your head before leaning back a little to look into his eyes. They were full of sincerity and the purest of love. They filled you with a type of warmth that you just couldn’t describe. But you could feel that warmth seeping into the cracks in your heart, sealing away the uncertainties. 

Wonwoo seemed to know it too as he smiled at you before reaching up with one hand and tucking your hair behind your ear before kissing you softly on the forehead. “We’ll figure this out.”


End file.
